1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a job processing apparatus stores jobs entered by users in a memory thereof and sequentially executes the stored jobs. When canceling a job entered in such a job processing apparatus, the users perform an operation, such as one described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-003004, with an operation unit of the job processing apparatus. In this way, the users cancel the job.
More specifically, the following procedure is performed. The users cause the job processing apparatus to display a list of the jobs held therein on a display unit. The users then select a desired job from the displayed job list and instruct the job processing apparatus to cancel the selected job.
However, in the method according to the related art, a job, the cancellation of which has been instructed, is canceled with a simple operation without reference to a type of the job.
Accordingly, even a type of job that may cause inconveniences if it were mistakenly canceled is unfortunately canceled with a simple operation. For example, regarding a facsimile (fax) reception job, users who have instructed cancellation do not have an original document. When the users mistakenly cancel the fax reception job, the users who have instructed the cancellation have to request a sender having the original document to retransmit the image data. This labor becomes a burden on the users who have instructed the cancellation.
For the reasons given above it may be undesirable to cancel all types of jobs with a simple operation.